


Tarot Card Reading

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tarot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Achilles gives Patroclus a tarot card reading!Oneshot/drabble





	Tarot Card Reading

Achilles leaned on his best friend's shoulder with a sly grin on his face. Even when he was trying to look sneaky, he still looked like an absolute sunshine boy. Patroclus blushed before the other even said anything.

"Hey," Achilles said then. "Want me to do a tarot reading for you?"

"Sure," Patroclus said with a small shrug. Why not?

Achilles' face lit up. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Okay! So this one tells me you're a precious angel, this one tells me your smile is heavenly, this one tells..."

Patroclus paused and leaned forward.

"...wait, Achilles. These are just pictures of me."

Exactly.


End file.
